Kung Fu Panda Oneshots
by nightquesttarja
Summary: A collection of Kung Fu Panda one-shots. PoXTigress and possibly ViperXCrane.
1. Lousy Thief

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Kung Fu Panda****.**

It was the middle of the night and all the warriors were sleeping sound in their beds—except for one. Po had gotten up to go and grab a bite to eat without anyone knowing. He had been eyeballing Monkey's famous almond cookies during dinner and he was determined to get his hands on one—or a few.

Po had successfully made it to the jar, but when he tried to grab it he missed and ended up pushing it off of the ledge it was on, down to the floor

CRASH!

The jar shattered upon impact sending pieces of jar and almonds cookies everywhere.

Po began to panic and started picking up the cookies one-by-one and putting them in his mouth.

Before he could begin to pick up the pieces of the jar a short dark figure appeared in the doorway, "What are you doing?" Shifu asked.

Po immediately jumped up and shouted, "It was Crane!"

Shifu looked at Po like he had two heads, but before he could say anything; The Furious Five came rushing into the kitchen. "What's going on?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah, I heard my name get called," Crane added.

"Really, I didn't hear anything," Po lied nervously.

"Uh, Po I stood right here and watched you shout," Shifu accused.

As Po continued to deny master Shifu, Monkey noticed that Po was hiding something behind him, so he began to walk toward him. "Po, what's behind you?" Monkey asked suspiciously.

"What, nothing," Po said as he tried to hide the broken jar.

"Po is that—," Monkey began, but then noticed what was behind Po, "_My cookie jar?!"_ Monkey yelled.

"You broke my almond cookie jar?!" Monkey asked angrily.

"No—Crane did," Po said quickly as if trying not to be heard.

Unfortunately, Crane heard him. "What, _me_—I didn't do it.

The Panda, the avian and the primate all yelled at each other until Shifu put an end to it.

"_Enough!_" Shifu yelled. "Now I want to know who made this mess?" he demanded.

Po then gave a defeated sigh and then confessed, "Alright I did it,"

"_Aha!_" Monkey shouted, pointing a finger at Po.

"Monkey," Shifu threatened. "I will handle this, now all of you go back to sleep," Shifu commanded.

Po began to leave with them, but was stopped by Shifu, "Not you, Po, _you're_ going to clean this up and next time, don't be so careless."

"What?" a confused Po remarked.

"You did a terrible job at remaining silent—remember Po, patience is the key."

"So - I'm not in trouble?" Po asked.

"No—if Monkey doesn't want people eating his almond cookies, he will learn to hide them better."

Po did not respond. He was too surprised to.

Shifu turned to exit and Po did a happy dance, "Yes, no punishment." He said.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that—I might not be mad at you but I can't speak for Monkey. We will see tomorrow during training.

With that Po took a large gulp in fear of what Monkey might do to him. With a sigh, he said, "_Darn it!"_


	2. Action Figure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda.**

"They're here, they're here!" Po yelled excitedly.

"What's here?" Mantis asked.

"The new Tigress action figure!"

"Po, why are you so interested in dolls, especially dolls of us—you _live_ with us, isn't that enough?"

"They are _not_ dolls and I am interested in them because they are cool!" Po said defensively.

"Whatever, I'm going to leave you to your dolls," Mantis said and then exited the kitchen only for Monkey and Viper to enter.

"Action figures!" Po yelled to the bug.

"What's goin' on Po?" Monkey asked.

"I just got the new Tigress action figure."

"Po, what are you doing with action figures aren't you a little old for them?" Viper asked.

"You are never too old," Po remarked.

"Never too old for what?" Tigress asked as she entered the room.

"Oh uh, nothing," Po said quickly.

"Uh—ok," Tigress said, confused. She then saw the action figure of herself, "Po, why do you have another action figure of me?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Um, well I'm a collector,"

"A collector of all things that have to do with me?" she asked.

"No, not just you—the rest of the Furious Five too." Po responded nervously.

"OK, where are the rest of the Furious Five then? I only see me."

"Oh, they're, um…" Po babbled.

"Po—I'm just fooling with you, it is ok." Tigress assured.

"Oh ok, that's good to know." Po said.

"I don't know Tigress, I think he's a stalker," Monkey teased.

Viper then smacked Monkey on the back of the head with her tail. "I think it's nice that someone admires you, Tigress," the serpent said.

Hearing that Po blushed and spoke in a small voice, "Well, I don't know about admire…"

After a moment of silence, Po saved himself from any further embarrassment by saying, "I'm going to go and train!" He then got up and left.

"Well I'm going to go meditate," Tigress added and then left also.

Once they both were out of ear shot, Monkey said, "He totally has a crush on her."

Viper then nodded in agreement, "Yep."


	3. The Leader

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda.**

In the training hall, two warriors were arguing.

"Tigress, why won't you give me a chance?" Po asked.

"Because you wouldn't be able to handle the responsibility that comes with leading a group." Tigress countered.

"You don't know that!"

"Po—" Tigress said but was cut off.

"Both of you knock it off!" Shifu demanded. "Now I want you, Po to be the leader for today. I have gotten word that a distant village seeks assistance in defeating bandits, and it would be the perfect opportunity for Po to see if he is leader material."

Tigress sighed internally, knowing that Po would fail, but didn't protest her master's will.

"Yes, Master," Po and Tigress said.

"Very well, you must leave at once." Shifu said.

"Alright, Furious Five, _assemble!_" Po yelled.

"What's going on?" Viper asked.

"Master Shifu has made Po the leader of the Furious Five for today."

"Oh boy," Mantis complained.

"This should be good," Crane added.

"Guys, come on, I can do this!" Po pleaded.

"Sorry Po, but we will have to see it to believe it," Monkey said.

"Alright then," Po said, "follow me!"

Tigress sighed, but followed Po anyway.

Once they made it to the village where the bandits were, Tigress spoke up. "So Po, what's the plan?"

"Uh, stop the bandits?" Po asked.

"Don't ask me, I'm not the leader."

"Uh, yeah, that's what we'll do then!"

Po and the Five then ran up to the bandits and began to fight them. Very quickly, Po's plan began to fail. "Why isn't this working?" Po shouted out in frustration. "Tigress!" Po shouted.

Tigress turned around to see what Po wanted, but when she did, she was hit with a war hammer in the face.

"_No!_" Po cried out as he went over to the injured tiger master while knocking out the assailant in the process. "Tigress, Tigress, speak to me!"

Tigress was still conscious but dazed.

"Tigress I'm sorry, I can't do this, you be the leader again!" Po exclaimed.

Tigress shook off her dazed state and said to Po, "Good decision, now let's go! We both need to work together, got it?"

Po nodded his head and the two warriors charged at the enemy.

Once all the bandits had been taken care of, Po approached Tigress to give her the apology that she deserved.

"Hey, Tigress."

"Yes, Po?"

"I just wanted to apologize, for the way I acted earlier. My actions almost got you killed."

"No, Po, I'm sorry" Tigress said.

This surprised Po, "Sorry, for what?"

"I should have been more supportive of you back when you said that you could be the leader."

"No, what you said was true, I couldn't be a leader if I tried."

"That's not the point Po, the point is that instead of making fun of you, I should have helped you become a better leader. For that I am sorry."

"I accept your apology," Po said with a smile.

"As do I," Tigress said returning the smile.

Po then embraced her with a big bear hug which shocked her. The embrace was ephemeral due to the fact that Tigress was uncomfortable with it, or at least that's what Po thought. He let her go and the rest of the Furious Five rejoined them. With their quest now complete the warriors all headed back to their home to get beautiful sleep.


	4. Friend For Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda.**

"C'mon Tigress, I just wanted to help," Po said.

"Well I didn't need it," Tigress snapped.

"I didn't know that tea would get spilled on it!"

"Well it wouldn't have happened if you just let me do it,"

"Well I am sorry that I _tried_ to help a friend carry her cloths!"

"Maybe if that _friend _wasn't so _careless_, he could have carried my cloths without knocking tea off the table and on to it!"

That line seemed to have hurt the panda and he backed off of the angry feline. His voice lowered, "Sorry," he said and then left the barracks.

Tigress was still raging as Viper approached her, "Tigress."

"What?" she snapped.

"That was mean and unnecessary, what you said to him, he was only trying to help, and sure, he made a mistake, but it is the thought that counts. There is only one Po and if you keep shoving him away he might actually go away, and I know you would never forgive yourself if he did."

The serpent slithered away and Tigress went into deep thought.

Later that day the Furious Five were sparring when a villager burst through the doors of the training hall, "Help, the Dragon Warrior has been ambushed by bandits in the village—he's hurt really bad."

The rest of the Furious Five rushed out save Tigress—Tigress felt her soul leave her body, she looked sick to her stomach and her face was filled with fear. She then ran as fast as she could, past her fellow warriors to reach her fallen friend.

When she had reached the village, she spotted Po lying in the middle of the street surrounded by numerous villagers. She pushed her way through them. When she finally made it to him, she saw that he had been hit by an arrow in his right thigh.

She bent over to get closer to his face.

Barely conscious, he turned his head toward her, "Tigress," he began in a sorrowful tone. "I'm—sorry for m—making you up—upset."

Tigress was shocked, "_You're_ apologizing? _I'm_ the one who should be apologizing!" she yelled.

"Tigre—" Po tried to object.

"No!" she yelled, "All you have ever tried to do was help, and every time, I would never appreciate it, I would get angry and yell! For that, Po, I am sorry."

Even with an arrow in his leg, he managed to sit up and hug the tiger master.

Shocked, Tigress did not respond.

"Tigress, it's okay—I forgive you. It's not your fault that you've never had any experience with friends. I understand your struggle—every time you get upset with me I understand. Don't beat yourself up over it, you just need help. If I make it, I promise I will help you."

At his words, Tigress looked him in the eyes, determined, "You _**are**_ going to make it! I won't let you die!"

Before Po could respond, Tigress had scooped him up in her arms and ran towards the Jade Palace.

Embarrassed, Po tried to get her to let him walk, "I can walk you don't have to carry me."

Tigress ignored his request and continued to run up the thousand stairs.

When she made it to the palace, Po had fallen unconscious from the blood-loss; she wasted no time and rushed him to the infirmary.

When she arrived, she placed him on a bed and alerted the palace doctors of his condition.

Tigress waited outside the infirmary for hours, she needed to know that he'd be alright. After much waiting, the doctors came out of the infirmary. Without waiting for permission she rushed in to find Po unconscious, but alive. He was sleeping sound and had an herbal wrap around his leg where he had been injured.

The doctors came back into the room to inform her of his condition, "Master Tigress, Po is going to make it, he'll be bedridden for a week and after that, it will take around three months for him to regain all the strength in his leg again _if_ you start helping him to do so as soon as possible. If you wait too long, then he may never be able to walk again."

Hours after the doctors had left; Tigress remained in the room with an unconscious Po. She sat right at his bed side, waiting for him to wake up. After a moment his eyes opened and saw the feline right next to his bed. Po noticed that she was relieved to see him awake. He tried to turn to face her, but stop and cried out in pain as he moved his injured leg. He then noticed that Tigress had jumped closer to him and put a hand on his chest. Once she realized what she was doing she drew back.

"Apologies, I—I thought that something was wrong." She said, blushing.

Po did not notice her blushing, for it was hidden by her fur. Po forced himself to sit up and face her. His face contorted in pain.

Before Po could say anything, Tigress told him what the doctors had said.

"Oh," was all that Po could say.

Tigress frowned at his upset tone, "Po, I will help you walk again. I will give up training for three months to do it."

Surprised, Po responded, "Really, you would do that for me?"

She smiled and nodded, "You being able to walk is more important than me training."

Po then frowned, "I'm sorry, I do not want to make you miserable, you don't have to do this."

She then stood and dangerously stared him in the eyes, "I _**am**_ going to help you, I don't care if you want me to or not!"

"Why?" he asked surprised.

Without warning, she embraced him tightly, "Because that's what friends do."

He then smiled and returned the embrace, happily knowing that he has a friend for life.

* * *

**A/N: This is the last one-shot until I finish the Conundrum. Once September comes I will be doing a lot more of these. **


End file.
